


PARTY GONE WRONG

by cataleya_05



Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: HypeHouse - Freeform, M/M, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataleya_05/pseuds/cataleya_05
Summary: Tayler and Ondreaz have been together for a year, both happy.On the other hand, Tayler and Nate ended their friendship months ago, the cause? The selfishness and envy of the latter; now Nate will return with a desire for revenge, unfortunately Ondreaz is the one who suffers the damage, but with Tayler by his side, he will be able to have again the happiness that was taken away from him.
Relationships: Nate Wyatt/Ondreaz Lopez, Tayler Holder/Ondreaz Lopez
Kudos: 2





	1. Innocence taken away

The party was going on, and Ondreaz looked around, trying to find her boyfriend Tayler. He tried to make his way through the crowd, and everyone hit him from all sides.

Ondreaz fell from the crowd, lying on the ground. He got down on her knees, rubbing her chin where he had hit her.

He extended a hand to help him, tanned and glowing, took it and stood up. He looked up, smiling at the man, thinking he was Tyler. His smile fell when he found himself with unfamiliar black eyes.

Um, thank you He said, withdrawing his hand.

He winked one eye and Ondreaz blushed, not used to any attention other than from his boyfriend. This is not like your kind of party, what's going on," he asked, drawing Ondreaz away from the dancing boys around him.

It's my boyfriend's party. Ondreaz explained, blushing louder at the word boyfriend. I wasn't really used to it yet, dating someone for the first time was an idea I hadn't yet assimilated, but I really loved Tyler.

Ondreaz followed him, even looking for Tyler around him.

Suddenly there was a cup in Ondreaz's hand and the smiling boy in front of him.

A drink can make you something good, beautiful. By the way, my name is Nate Wyatt. Ondreaz shrugged his shoulders and took a small sip. Then another. Soon, the drink was gone. Nate laughed. I assume you must be Ondreaz then? Ondreaz nodded, looking around for another hell of a drink.

Nate and Ondreaz talked for what seemed like hours. Ondreaz was enjoying talking to him, he realized he knew Tayler and that was good. Ondreaz smiled at him, and before he could say anything, his lips smashed into his.

Ondreaz was taken by surprise, but quickly raised his hands, pushing Nate.

I, um, I have a boyfriend, remember? He stuttered. Nate smiled.

Oh, I know you're from Tayler Holder. That's what will make this so much fun. He purred, Ondreaz's eyes opened, and he turned to walk away, but a hand grabbed him by the wrist.

Not so fast, Lopez. This time it was more of a grunt. Ondreaz felt a surprise run through him. He opened his mouth to scream, but Nate's hand covered it. It's okay, Ondreaz, it's time for us to have some fun.

Ondreaz tried to fight him, but his vision swam. His eyes closed for a second, and when he opened them, he was in the free room of the house.

For a second, Ondreaz thought that maybe it was all just a dream. Then he looked at his side and saw Nate, his eyes full of horror at the sight of him.

Ondreaz went to jump out of bed, but his arms were tied over his head.

Ondreaz just glared at him.

Let me go, you idiot. Ondreaz said calmly, Nate's smile widened.

Oh no, you and I are going to have some fun. Ondreaz gasped as one hand went up his shirt, another down his pants.

Stop!" Ondreaz yelled, trying to kick Nate. Nate looked at him as he tore off his clothes.

Ondreaz felt himself gasp as he fought harder.

You know, at first it was just going to bother you a little. I wasn't expecting you to be so beautiful. As he said this, he kissed Ondreaz's neck, sucking on it. Ondreaz realized he was going to leave a mark, and he felt tears in his eyes.

Please let me go." Ondreaz felt tears running down his cheeks. Ondreaz fought Nate and he looked at him in disgust.

Stop moving. He demanded, Ondreaz did not listen and Nate raised a hand and hit Ondreaz in the face. He turned his head to the right and stopped moving.

I was in a state of shock, Nate realized. It was a shame that he wasn't fully aware of what was happening.

On the other hand, it was Tayler I was trying to reach, the son of a bitch had taken him out of the band months ago, according to him for being so disrespectful, so this was just an added bonus.

As Nate moved further down, Ondreaz closed his eyes, still struggling with his ties.

Tayler prayed silently, Ondreaz, praying to God to come.

Then, without any warning or preparation, Nate lined up and went into it. Ondreaz shouted with his eyes wide open. He just stood there when Nate crashed into him. The pain began to diminish, and Ondreaz realized with horror that it was due to the blood dripping from his entrance.

The young dancer was now sobbing, begging him to stop.

His eyes were tightly closed, and he shook his head from side to side as if this somehow diminished the pain.

There was a knock on the door and Ondreaz screamed.

"Help! Please, he...Ondreaz was cut by some hands around his neck. Ondreaz mumbled and tried to kick, his whole body aching.

Nate just squeezed harder, crushing Ondreaz's trachea.

Just as blackness began to fill Ondreaz's vision, the hands were gone and Ondreaz was allowed to swallow full air.

Then, he backed up to the headboard, coughing and crying loudly.

Ondreaz looked up and, between tears, saw Tayler, _his_ Tayler. He was standing on Nate's form, trembling with anger.

T-Tayler..." Ondreaz tried, with hiccups. Her boyfriend didn't seem to hear him, he was focused on the man, the rage was emanating from his eyes.

"Tyler, please". Ondreaz begged, and as if a switch were turned on, her boyfriend was beside her, taking the bedsheet and wrapping it in Ondreaz's trembling shape, and then he let go of her hands.

"Ondreaz, love, baby, I'm here. Tayler reassured him, stroking his hair and kissing his face.

When Tayler turned, Nate was gone. But he would find him, that son of a bitch would regret every day of his life for having touched his boy.

Tayler wiped away his tears, begging Ondreaz to look at him. When Ondreaz looked into his eyes and saw so much love there; he broke Ondreaz even more, and the boy began to tremble.

"I'm sorry..."shouted Ondreaz, bringing Tayler closer. He sobbed, tugging at the impossibly strong blond.

Love, why?" Tyler asked, fearing the answer.

I shouldn't have drunk, I should have stayed by your side. I should have..."Tayler interrupted him by placing a gentle finger on Ondreaz's lips.

Beautiful, none of this is your fault." Ondreaz opened his mouth to argue, but Tayler looked him in the eye. "None."

Ondreaz nodded, without seeming too sure.

Love, please. Get them out of here." Ondreaz begged, tightening the surrounding sheet. Tayler nodded, sliding off the bed.

Tyler's voice resounded and the music was cut off.

In a matter of seconds, the house was empty and Tayler was back in the room. He saw Ondreaz staring at the wall. He still had tears on his cheeks, but he did nothing to wipe them off.

Tayler knelt beside him and took his hands.

Ondreaz, baby, look at me." Taylor said, slowly, Ondreaz complied. Good job, now, let's get you cleaned up, okay? Ondreaz nodded slowly. As he tried to stand up, he screamed in pain and began to crumble on the floor. Tayler quickly caught him and took him in his arms.

When they arrived in the bathroom, Tayler put some water in the tub, making sure it was the right temperature. He filled it with bubbles, hoping that the color pink would hide the color of the blood from Ondreaz's view.

Ondreaz dropped the sheet from his body, climbing carefully. Once he was seated, Tayler crawled behind him. He picked up the washcloth and began to clean with love.

After it was over, they sat there in silence, Tayler holding Ondreaz carefully.

Tyler finally said, with tears in his voice.

Ondreaz turned to look at him, pulling his face towards his so that his foreheads touched.

No, love, the only person guilty here is Nate. He explained, trying to convince himself as much as Tyler.

Taylor looked into his eyes and kissed him gently. The blond touched Ondreaz's neck, rubbing it lightly. Ondreaz grimaced as he brushed against the hand shaped bruises.

Ondreaz felt a tingling sensation when Tayler's hands rubbed his back. Then, he saw Tayler's face turn into a scowl when he saw the hickey Nate had left him.

Once they finished with the bath, they stood up, Ondreaz held on to Tayler tightly while he dried them.

I love you, Tay. I love you." Ondreaz whispered to him, afraid of how he felt, but feeling the need to express it anyway.

Oh angel, I love you too, so much. Now let's go to bed." Ondreaz nodded, and Tayler immediately took him to the room. The sheets were different, smelling clean and looking soft. But the bed was the same, Ondreaz shook his head.

I don't want to sleep here, please, can we go to your room? Ondreaz begged, his eyes were shining.

Of course, angel. Can you walk?" Ondreaz nodded, but did not let go of Tayler's arm, letting his boy guide him. They saw the remains of the party, beer bottles and lonely red glasses on the floor, and Ondreaz buried his head in his boyfriend's shoulder, letting out a sob. Physically, the pain had subsided a bit, but the pain in her heart never seemed to go away.

When they finally arrived at Tayler's room, Ondreaz lay down, huddled together.

It felt disgusting, now Tayler could never touch it. They had been waiting, making sure Ondreaz was ready, but now he felt he never would be. Ondreaz started crying hard, and Tayler lay down next to him, squeezing him tightly.

Ondreaz, please," he said as Ondreaz fought against him, not wanting to soil Tyler. Let me hold you, love, please.

You can't, I'm dirty, Tay, I don't want to get you dirty, said Ondreaz, struggling to keep his eyes open. Tayler's heart broke at that, and he had to fight not to cry.

You are not dirty, love, you could never be dirty. Let me hold you, please. I want to make the pain go away." Ondreaz relented, reaching out to Tayler with a pleading look on his face.

It was all that came out before he was wrapped in Tyler's arms, holding him tightly.

It's all right, love, we'll get through this.  
  



	2. First time

3 years, it's been three years since Nate. Tayler would be lying if he said it was easy; for Ondreaz to overcome everything was a complete war, nights of nightmares, the constant fear of his boy feeling watched, dirty and broken; but they were still together, fought together and managed to overcome it in the same way. Tayler never felt like giving up, he knew Dre was the boy he wanted, forever.

It all started without being planned, as Tayler was patient, and would wait until Ondreaz himself told him he was ready to make love to him.

As usual, they were watching a movie, Ondreaz was curled up in Tayler, and the latter was caressing his hair. Tayler was watching Ondreaz with so much love, that he never paid attention to the movies; he never stopped thinking about how much he loved him; he admired his boy, he was a complete warrior.

"Love, hum, is something wrong" asked Ondreaz when he felt Tayler's gaze for a long time. "Of course not baby, I was just thinking about how much I love you", when Tayler said that Ondreaz could not feel happier, without him, he could never have healed, he was his light.

Ondreaz sat down and kissed Tayler deeply. "I love you so much" he said without hesitation, in the middle of the kiss. Tayler grabbed him by the waist and sat Ondreaz on top of him, the kiss was beginning to become passionate, and Tayler knew it when the bulge in his pants began to grow. Suddenly Tayler released Ondreaz and pushed him away.

"Love, I-I, ah, I think we should stop," he said, not because he didn't want to, he wanted more than anything to possess Ondreaz, but he didn't want to force him into anything. Ondreaz looked at him sadly "did I do something wrong? He said, on the verge of tears over his boyfriend's rejection. "Baby, of course not, I just...don't want to pressure you," he said as he kissed him softly.

"I-I want to do it with you, Tay, I want to know what it feels like to make love to the person you love," he said with some embarrassment, but sure that's what he wanted. Tayler hesitated for a second, but if Ondreaz was ready, he would do it. He simply attacked Dre's lips again, putting him to bed, leaving him on top of his boy. He started kissing and biting his neck, leaving little marks that would surely turn into hickeys tomorrow, and while he was doing this, with his other free hand he would remove the buttons from Ondreaz's shirt; Tayler would distribute caresses along Dre's torso, and when he attacked one of his nipples, Ondreaz couldn't help but gasp.

"A- Ahh" Ondreaz was shaking at Tay's touch, but it was not out of fear, he felt good, he felt love in every caress, his body and his mind were a total bundle of emotions he had never experienced. Dre helped Tayler remove his shirt, they looked at each other for a few moments and then kissed deeply, tongue to tongue they fought for dominance. When oxygen was needed, Tay returned to the chestnut tree's body; Ondreaz tensed up when Tayler touched the buckle of his pants.

"Baby, are you okay" he said when he saw the look of fear and confusion on his boy; Dre nodded "I'm fine love, I trust you" he said as he gave Tay a little smile. Without further ado, Tay finished undressing Ondreaz, being fascinated by so much beauty, he had an angel with him, he was lucky that it was only his. Tayler's hand went to Dre's member, which was already starting to get erect, while he was raising and lowering his hand there, he also used his mouth, giving little licks around Dre's penis, before putting it in his mouth and sucking it at a constant rate, making the boy arch under it

Ondreaz's tears ran down his cheeks, the pleasure he felt was new to him, "Love, th-this, th-this feels good" was the only thing the little dancer managed to articulate to the new pleasure that invaded his body. Tayler smiled when Ondreaz let out a muffled scream, and knew he had come due to the sticky liquid lying in his mouth. "I'm s-sorry" said Ondreaz with shame, covering his face with his hands, "don't apologize love, just enjoy this as much as I do" said Tayler as he walked upstairs and left a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I want to make you feel good a-love too" said Dre with his little blushing cheeks, Tayler looked surprised, but nodded. They changed positions, now Tayler was lying down on the bed and Dre up, Ondreaz's hand went to the bulge in her boyfriend's pants, he didn't know what to do, but he wanted to make Tayler feel as good as he had done before. He pulled out Tayler's limb, and started the same process as Tay, he used his hands in a gentle sway, and then he put it in his mouth, "a-ah, baby, that feels great" said Tayler, who couldn't control the pleasure he was getting, and although Ondreaz was inexperienced at it, his tongue movements were incredible; unconsciously Tay's hand grabbed Ondreaz's hair, giving him little pulls from top to bottom, because of the pleasure.

"Ahhhhh" was the cry of pleasure from Tayler when he climaxed, who came in the belly of Ondreaz. Tayler grabbed Ondreaz by the hips with force and kissed him unrestrained, leaving Dre down again. Tay stopped for a second and looked at his boy, "do you want to go on love" to which Ondreaz just nodded happily; Tay smiled at that, and grabbed a bottle of lube along with a condom. He opened the package and then put it on his limb, while the lube was smeared on his fingers. He kissed Dre again to relax him, and then inserted the first finger, making small penetrations; then he inserted the second, to which Ondreaz tensed up and began to sob, "d-it hurts love" said the chestnut tree, "it's okay love, relax" responded Tayler, to which Dre nodded. Tay began to make scissor-like movements to dilate his boy well, when I felt Dre's entry wetter, I insert the last digit. "A- Ahh" was the only thing that came out of Dre's mouth, because of the pain he felt; but that pain started to disappear when Tayler touched a spot on him that felt good. Tayler knew immediately when Ondreaz couldn't help but hold his breath, he had hit his G-spot, so he concentrated on penetrating with his fingers right there, making Ondreaz moan uncontrollably

"Love, I'm coming in," he said, and then proceeded to take out his fingers and position his limb at Dre's entrance; he took one last look at Dre, expecting a nod from him. Ondreaz looked at him, no longer sure, but nodded. Tayler entered slowly, barely the tip had entered, but that was enough for Ondreaz to remember what happened three years ago; before him was the vivid image of Nate Wyatt.

"N-no, let me go, please," he cried as tears streamed wildly down his cheeks, and his body began to tremble, "p-please, Nate, let me go, n-don't hurt me," he said sobbing, trying to hit "Nate. Tayler was frightened by that reaction, so he grabbed Ondreaz's face a little hard with his hands "hey love, my love, look at me, it's not Nate, it's me, Tayler, I-I... I would never hurt you," he said softly trying to talk some sense into Dre, which seemed to work because Ondreaz's look was the same again. "I-I-I'm sorry, love, I ruined everything," he would say as he sobbed in his sleep. Tayler just hugged him protective,

"It's not your fault baby, you don't have to apologize, do you want me to stop? I'll do it if you ask me to," asked Tay, sure he wasn't going to force him into anything. "No, a-love please, I want to, p-please" he said pleadingly, he didn't want to be afraid, ever. Tayler obeyed the order and carefully went back inside her boyfriend, when he was all inside, Dre moaned, "T-Tay, it hurts" he complained, "I'll move when you want love" said Tayler as he intertwined his hands with Ondreaz's. After a few minutes, and when Tayler thought he couldn't take it anymore, Dre moved his hips in sign that he was ready. So Tayler began with the swaying, giving soft streaks inside Ondreaz, raising the pace of these with the passage of time. Ondreaz was just moaning, I could not describe what he felt. Tayler was gasping for breath, Ondreaz's narrowness was fascinating, he felt that as his walls were squeezing his limb, making him feel more excited than he was, it was a dream to finally make love to his boy, to have him this way, just for him, was simply perfect.

While Tayler continued with the onslaught, he started to masturbate Dre, which made the little one feel even more excited, as his member started to get erect again. After a while both of them reached orgasm, Tayler came inside Ondreaz, and the latter over the white sheets. Their bodies were sweaty and both sighed heavily.

"Ahhh" they both let go in unison, as Tayler came out of Dre and lay down next to him, the chestnut tree turned over and curled up into Tay, "I love you Tay, thank you so-so". Tay kissed Ondreaz's forehead and hugged him in a fizzy embrace.

"Making love to you was the most incredible thing I have ever done; I love you baby, I will never stop," Tayler said with the greatest happiness and love.

Ondreaz smiled as tears came to his eyes, tears of happiness. It was his first time making love, with the most incredible boy. He would not be afraid anymore, never again, because he was sure that with Tayler by his side, he could do everything.

"Are you ok love? Why are you crying?" asked Tayler worried.

"I'm just happy" said the chestnut tree. Tayler smiled, and brushed his nose with Dre's, and then left a kiss full of love on Dre's lips. "I love you so much" was the last thing Tayler said before falling into the arms of the Morpheus; tiredness was also present in Ondreaz, and he fell asleep, for the first time, happier than ever. "I love you too Tay", was his last thought in the night.  
  


  
  



	3. New steps

The sun's rays were filtering through the curtain, and Tayler's eyes began to open slowly, realizing that there was a weight on him, when he turned and saw the most beautiful image he could ever see, Dre was sleeping peacefully, his eyelashes gave him an almost angelic touch, and a small smile was captured on his face. Tayler couldn't stop himself and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing Dre to stir in his place and begin to wake up. "Good morning honey" said Tayler while kissing her boy, "good morning honey" responded Dre back, still sleepy but happy, it had been the most incredible night of their lives.

"I could get used to waking up every day like this. Tayler said, and then approached Dre's hatred and whispered, "and also to make love to you every night"; Ondreaz's eyes opened wide, and a big blush covered his cheeks, so Tay can't help but laugh at how tender her boyfriend looked.

"What do you want for breakfast love?" I guess some eggs and bacon would be nice, honey," answered Dre as he headed to the shower, but in the middle of the road he remembered that he was naked, and the shame he felt became greater when Tayler cleared his throat and said, "I think I have the best view in the world. So Ondreaz ran quickly to the bathroom and closed the door in the same way; Tayler was just laughing heartily at his boy's reaction.

After half an hour, Dre came out completely ready, wearing light pants and a white shirt. He went to the kitchen because of the delicious smell coming from it, when he arrived he saw the table ready and his boy was waiting for him, "come on love, sit down" said Tay pointing to the chair in front of him, Dre sat down and started to eat, while they were talking, the shortest one I can't avoid remembering something he wanted to do, but he hadn't told Tayler yet; he thought about it for a moment but finally said it: "love, I-I um, I wanted to tell you something" Tyler quickly looked him in the eye, hoping that he would continue. Dre sighed and finally said it: "a-love, I have thought about it a lot, and I wanted to get a job ... as before.

Tayler almost choked on what he ate if not for the security with which Dre told him, he was surprised, after what happened Ondreaz did not go out much, at least he could not stand being in very congested places, so this was a big step, "love, are you sure? Dre nodded, "I thought about it too much, but I want to get my life back, do what I did before, and help you with the expenses, you've done more than enough in these three years.

"You know you don't have to, what I earn is enough for both of us, honey, exclaimed Tayler, still dubious. "No love, I will not hide anymore, just support me in this, ok?" said Dre begging, he wanted to be of help. "It's okay love, if that's what you want, I'll help you. I'm so proud of you," Tay finally replied, giving him an encouraging smile. I can't help but say Tyler, while squeezing Dre's hand on the table. "I love you Tay, thank you, thank you" was the only thing I can say Dre before the happiness I felt.

After that little talk, both boys started looking for openings in different places, but many were simply too far away or too big; Dre wanted to start with something smaller. When hope seemed lost, they found a small vacancy in a coffee shop near the house where they lived, so it seemed like the perfect opportunity, so they immediately applied for the position. He quickly filled out the form, took 15 minutes to do it, and finally sent it in; he was very nervous, he really wanted the job. "Love calm, you're going to make it," said Tayler to the nervousness of his boy, and then catch him in his arms, "you're going to get it, and if we do not look for something else, we will not give up," reaffirmed Tayler for sure, Dre just hugged him tightly, "you're right love, I'm going to make it," said Dre now more confident.

The afternoon passed between laughter, and marathons of series on TV, and soon the night became present. Since they were both so tired, they decided to order a pizza for dinner. After eating, Ondreaz checked his mail, and was surprised to find an answer from the cafeteria. "Love, come, come" he called to Tayler who was in the bathroom; he quickly arrived, "what's up love? He asked when he saw the surprise and anxiety on his boy's face, "y-ya responded" Dre said without further ado; the nervousness was evident in his voice. Tayler quickly settled down on the bed next to Dre and said: "let's look at it love, whatever it is will be fine"; Ondreaz quickly clicked on the mail and his face transformed into a happy face, "I did it Tay, the job is mine" exclaimed Dre very happy; Tay can't contain his emotion either and kissed his boy deeply, "I knew you would do it love, I'm so proud of you" he said as he hugged him tightly.

"And what does love say? When do you start?" asked Tayler anxiously, "tomorrow same love, I have to show up at 8:00 am, mhm, and according to the information my shift goes from 9:00 am to 4:00 pm" said Dre. "Well, I guess you won't be alone for me all day anymore" said Tayler with fake sadness, Dre just laughed and said: "but we will have the night to be together" ; clearly Tayler took this with a double meaning, a What Dre answered with a blush, "it's true, : Besides I will be able to go and bring you lunch every day" Tay said, "Happy.

"Well honey, I think we should go to sleep, tomorrow is officially my first day of work" said Dre with a radiant smile, he could not believe he had made it. "You're right honey, let's get some rest, I also have an important meeting in the morning," responded Tay. Both went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and take a quick shower; after that they went to bed hugging, hoping that tomorrow would be an incredible day in this new stage for Ondreaz


	4. Anniversary

The next day Ondreaz woke up with more energy than usual, he was very anxious about his new job. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, after showering and brushing his teeth, he went to prepare breakfast for both of them; when everything was almost ready, Tayler appeared and landed on the door frame, and Dre couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked without a shirt, his muscles were marked and his well worked arms were highlighted.

"Honey, if you want to eat me you could do it, you don't have to look at me like that," Tayler said to the attentive eye of the short man, "You're a show-off, you know? "Ondreaz defended himself shamefully, as he turned to pour juice for both of them; In that Tayler came and grabbed Dre by the waist, and began to distribute kisses by his neck, "and you love it baby" whispered Tay in the ear of Ondreaz, as he began to strain his hand inside the sweater of Ondreaz, who groaned at the contact, and by the kisses on his neck, "a-love a-ah, enough, I do not want to be late for my first day of work", "mhm, you know, I think I have a new fantasy with you, you want to know what love is," Dre turned around with both glasses in his hand, his cheeks were red, "w-what...?" Dre couldn't finish the sentence because Tay went up to his ear and said in a hoarse voice, "I want to fuck you on this table, hard. Ondreaz's face was a poem, his eyes were wide open and his face was completely red, he still couldn't get used to this wild side of her boyfriend.

"L-Love, stop saying those things" said Dre when he was able to escape from Tayler's arms, and put the juice on the table; "you better come and have breakfast, we'll be late". Tay nodded as he smiled, but before he did, he said, "You don't know how sexy you look when you're blushing. And after that he had a big laugh, he loved to cause those nervous emotions in Dre.

Breakfast went on with total normality, between laughter and compliments from Tayler, which Dre secretly loved even though he didn't admit it; when they finished they picked up their belongings and left for the cafeteria, Tay accompanied Dre and then went to his destination, not before kissing his boy and telling him: "good luck love, you will do well". Dre smiled and said "thank you love, good luck to you too". As Tay was leaving, Dre waved him goodbye with his hand in the air, "I LOVE YOU", shouted Tayler as he went away from the place, to which Dre smiled and threw a kiss, implying that the feeling was mutual.

Dre entered and greeted, "good morning, you must be the new guy" said a short dark one, while smiling tenderly at Ondreaz, "if it's me, it's a pleasure" answered the little dancer happily; "My name is Chloe, and first I'm going to show you your new uniform," she said as she walked to a door behind the counter, and after a few minutes she came out with a red uniform in her hands, which she handed over to Ondreaz. "Chloe asked nicely, "Of course," Ondreaz replied.

"Well, go ahead" was the last thing the girl said before she went to do her chores. Ondreaz immediately went to the bathroom and put on his new uniform. Today will be a great day," was his last thought before going to work.

16:00

Finally, Dre finished and gave thanks, he was exhausted, but it had been an incredible day, it felt good to interact with the world again, to feel free again. He settled the last things, changed clothes and finally said goodbye to Chloe. After 10 minutes he came home, and was surprised that the curtains were closed, he was sure that he opened them in the morning; he slowly introduced the key and opened it, everything seemed calm.

"Tay, honey, are you here?" Dre asked, but got no answer, so he kept walking down the long hallway, "Tay. He called again, but still had no answer. When he arrived in the room, he noticed a path of roses towards his room, which seemed very strange to him, so he just walked towards the door and when he opened it his face changed completely. "T-Tay, who..." was speechless. The room was full of balloons, on the bed there was a big box, around candles and a bottle of champagne, and finally, rose petals on the bed, which formed the word I LOVE YOU, his heart squeezed with emotion and it was impossible to hold back the tears.

  
"Happy fourth anniversary my love" said Tayler with a smile on his face. Dre ran to hug him tightly, plunging his head into Tay's neck, tears of happiness flowing down his face, "thank you my love, I-I don't know what to say" whispered Dre, "with all that has happened we had not been able to celebrate, But don't think that I would let it go, "I love you so much, Tay, happy anniversary my love" said Dre, "in these 4 years I have been the happiest man with you, and I want to continue with you, every day, loving you, because you deserve it, you deserve to be loved immensely. … as I do Ondreaz Lopez said Tay from the depths of his heart, and kissed Dre, as if their lips were one, their bodies walked to bed, both fell, Tayler over Ondreaz, when they separated, the lower looked at him and said: "make love to me Tay" The latter did not think twice and began to strip Dre of his clothes, while kissing him passionately; Dre moaned at every contact, Tayler's mouth went through every space of his body; soon both were completely naked.

"I'm going to prepare you love" Tay whispered in his ear, and Dre nodded. The brown man took out lube and soaked three of his fingers with it, and dipped one by one into the boy underneath him. "A- Ahhhgghh" was the choked moan that came from Dre, the same one he made every time Tayler touched that spot on him that made him pant with pleasure. After a while, Tayler entered slowly, and after a few minutes he started to make deep and fast lunges; Dre grabbed the sheets under him, moaning strongly.

Tayler started to masturbate him while he continued with the penetrations, "a-ahh Tay, I'm going ahhhh" Dre couldn't finish the sentence because he came in Tay's hand, who in turn did it inside him, "ahhgh" was Tayler's scream of pleasure when he reached the climax; he stayed inside Dre for a moment and then came out to lie down next to him; both were still panting for pleasure.

"Making love with you feels good, every day" was the only thing Tayler could articulate, and Dre responded with a deep kiss.

The rest of the afternoon passed with both of them hugging in bed, between kisses and caresses. Soon Tayler felt more energetic, he picked up a Dre and put it on top of him, "ah, Tay" said Dre for the sudden change, "ready for a second round?" said Tayler while looking at him sensually, "w-what, b-but ... Ondreaz's phrase was interrupted by the lips of her boyfriend. Ondreaz smiled in the middle of the kiss, the night is long, he thought; he would manage tomorrow at work.


	5. Stalk

Ondreaz got up as usual, his body hurt, he did not know where Tyler got so much energy from, but he was happy, no doubt sex was very new to him, and doing it with Tyler felt more incredible than he ever imagined or thought.

Soon it was time to go out to work; Tayler would stay home today, so he would take her lunch to the cafeteria, as he promised. She prepared breakfast for both of them, said goodbye to her boyfriend and went to work.

"Good morning Dre" greeted Chloe happily, "hi Chloe" Dre responded in the same way; she immediately put on her uniform and started her work. Midday arrived, and Ondreaz's stomach began to growl in hunger, Tayler must be on his way, he thought, and as if he had called him telepathically, Tayler appeared with a smile on the door of the cafeteria; Dre smiled back at him and went out to meet him. "Hello my love" greeted Dre while he kissed Tayler, "hi honey, how is your day going" asked the chestnut tree, "very good honey, today there are more customers than usual" said the shorter one, "I guess that's great baby; well I'm going home, said Tayler before kissing Dre and leaving for home. "Thank you love, see you later. This is what Tayler got as an answer.

NATE

I had decided to return to the city after 3 years, I literally disappeared from the map; after what happened in Tayler's house, I decided to leave, the least I wanted was to have legal problems, or in the worst case to end up dead. I couldn't go back to my mother's house, it would be stupid, so I rented a small apartment that gave me a view of the park, some shopping malls, and a small cafeteria, I had been here for a few days already and it seemed really nice. As I looked out the window, I saw a familiar silhouette, Tayler Holder, so you still live here damn unhappy, it's a big surprise to find you again.

I saw that he walked to the cafeteria, and stood at the door waiting for someone or something, my surprise was greater when I saw Ondreaz leave, I did not expect that they were still together, and wow it has become beautiful, I could not forget that face even if I wanted, just thinking about our last meeting makes me feel excited.

I noticed that Ondreaz was wearing a uniform, so I assumed he was working there, and confirmed it when Tayler left, and he went back in. My luck couldn't be better, I came looking for fun, and it's right in front of my eyes, "you don't know what awaits you precious" I said to myself; you're going to be mine again, I swear, it was my last thought before closing the blinds.

TAYLER

When I said goodbye to Dre, and I had already made some progress, I felt a deep look over me, I looked in all directions and there was no one, maybe I'm just imagining things ; so I ignored the situation and kept walking.

3 months later ...

Ondreaz was more than happy with his new job, his communication with other people had improved too much; besides, he had made a nice friendship with Chloe, she had helped him a lot. They also discovered they had a lot in common, like pizza and music. Tayler met her too, and they got along very well, which Dre liked very much.

But unknowingly, over these three months, Nate watched Ondreaz's every move, learned his arrival time, and the time he left the cafeteria, and noticed that Tayler would bring him lunch around noon, and then return home. He needed only a moment, just a moment of carelessness to go for what he wanted; but first he had to make sure that Tayler was not at home.

In the end Nate's plan was not complicated, he was just going to follow Ondreaz home, take what he wanted and take Dre with him, by hook or by crook, although to be honest, he preferred the latter option, it gave him more pleasure to see Ondreaz begging and crying, after all...he had already been his once, he was sure he had been the first, and he would make sure he was the only one. He would make sure that no man but him would ever touch him again; even if he had to take Tayler Holder, and anyone else out of the way.

More than wanting to see him again, Nate created an obsession, which he fed the day by watching Ondreaz from his window.

ONDREAZ

Today Tayler invited me to dinner, he wanted to celebrate my first 3 months of work, maybe it sounds silly, but it makes me happy that he supports me in everything, even in the smallest things. So after leaving work, I headed home, when I arrived I greeted Tay, "hello love" and left a chaste kiss on his lips, "hello honey, how was your day" he asked me, "great in fact" I replied and smiled.

  
"Well, I hope you have energy, because we're going to dinner, and then I'll take you to a place you'll like," Tay told me; and my curiosity was aroused, so I ran like lightning to the shower, got ready as fast as I could, grabbed my cell phone and headed for Tayler.

"I'm ready, love. He smiled at me and said, "You look beautiful, you know?, I just blushed and kissed him, "and you are the most beautiful boy in the world" I replied, to which he just grabbed my waist and kissed me more carbonated, "I love you baby" And I love you," I said.

"Do you want to walk or go in the car?" I asked Tay, "I think walking would be nice, Love: Besides the night is beautiful," was my answer. "It's okay love" I said Tay.

We both left the house and walked about half an hour to get to the restaurant, we entered and sat down, while they prepared dinner, Tay and I talked about what we did in the week. When the food was ready, we enjoyed ourselves with calm, laughter; when we finally finished, Tay paid the bill; which he did not let me help him because, according to him, it was my "special night".

We went out and Tay said, "Okay, honey, now I need you to blindfold yourself," and he extended a small black blindfold, "Did you bring that from home, honey? I asked him and couldn't help but laugh, "Of course I did," he replied. I just grabbed the blindfold and put it on my eyes; I let Tayler guide me all the way, when we arrived I could hear a lot of noise. "Well love, you can take off the blindfold. I was very impressed with the results," Tay said, and I quickly listened to him. Immediately my face changed to one of emotion, we were at a fair, Tay knew I loved them; I could only hug him, "thank you, it's the best place you could have brought me to" I happily told him, "well, let's not waste time," said Tay after separating from the hug and holding my hand to lead me to the games.

"Congratulations, which one do you want, young man" was the question from the man who was attending the shooting games, in which Tay after thousands and thousands of attempts, managed to win; he was like a little boy, and I loved it, "I want that one over there" said Tayler pointing to a big panda bear, "take it young man, and congratulations" answered the man while he handed him the bear.

"Love, I just wanted to win it for you. My heart was touched, Tayler was so sweet when I proposed, "thank you love, it's beautiful" I said while holding the big bear in my hands.

The rest of the night we spent playing, we got on all the attractions we could. Around 11:00 pm we decided to go back home; we walked together, holding hands; "Tay, thank you, it was the most incredible night of my life, I love you so much" I told him while I stopped and looked into his eyes; he smiled at me sweetly while he took my face between his hands and kissed me softly, "you know I would do anything for you, and to see that smile that I love so much" he answered me, and I could not help shedding a little tear, I must stop being so crying, I thought to myself. After that little confession, we continued walking home.

Tomorrow would be a great day.


	6. Dangerous confrontation

It was a Saturday morning, everything was normal at Ondreaz's work, at noon Tayler took his lunch as usual, and said he would go buy new video games with his friend Alex, which was fun for Ondreaz, he knew how fond Tay was of video games.

3:45

Dre's departure time was approaching, he was putting the finishing touches on the cafeteria, he was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice when Tayler arrived in the car, accompanied by Alex. On the second whistle, Dre seemed to react, and gave Tay a smile from the inside; he stopped what he was doing and went to his boyfriend, "hi honey" said Tayler while he got out of the car and hugged the little one, "hi honey" said Dre and planted a kiss on Tay's lips.

"HELLO BEAUTY !" When Dre got out of the car, Alex's scream was heard inside the car; "hello Alex" responded Dre while smiling sweetly at Alex. Tayler gave him a jealous look and said: "Alex, how many times do I have to tell you to stop flirting with MY boy" he said pretending to be angry, because he knew that Alex was only doing it to annoy him, besides he was a great friend to both of them.

"Honey, I'm going to Alex's house, I'll help him install the new video games he bought, so it's likely to take me a while; oh and I'll be back to buy pizza, so don't worry about dinner" said Tayler to Dre, who nodded and said "ok honey, I'll see you at home then, I love you" and planted a kiss on Tay's lips. "Already Romeo, it's time to go" said Alex from inside the car; Tayler kissed Dre again and walked back to the car, "Alex, fuck you" he said as he took his finger out of the middle and walked into the cockpit; Alex just laughed and looked at Dre, "it was a pleasure to see you beautiful". So did Alex," responded Ondreaz. Tayler looked at him and looked at his boy again, "See you, love, I love you"; and he drove off.

Dre just smiled, those two looked like a couple of kids; he went back into the cafeteria to pick up his things and go home, "goodbye Chloe, nice afternoon" said Dre while smiling at his friend, "goodbye nice, see you tomorrow" was what the brunette answered.

NATE

It seems that today was my lucky day, Ondreaz was leaving his shift, and the idiot from Tayler went in another direction, so I guess they would go to different places; this was my chance. Without further ado, I grabbed a jacket and left my house. I would follow Ondreaz home, finally... I would have him back.

ONDREAZ

I was walking home, wow, today was a heavy day, I just wanted to get to take a shower and go to bed and watch shows while Tay went home. On the way, I felt a look on me, I got scared for a moment and started looking all over, but I didn't see anyone; there weren't many people on the street at this hour; I just ignored my thought and kept walking. When I arrived, I took off my shoes and entered, "Ah, finally home," I exclaimed to myself. I made myself a cup of tea and sat down on the couch, after 10 minutes there was a knock on the door, which seemed strange to me, Tay said he would arrive later. I walked to the door and opened it, "Tay, I thought I ..." my words were left in the air when I saw who was behind the door, no no, I must be hallucinating, "hello beautiful, did you miss me" was what came out of his disgusting mouth, "N-Nate" I whispered his name; I did not know when, but my tears started to come out, I felt my body shaking, and for a moment I felt my heart stop; I backed away scared, and he came in quickly, approaching me.

"I turned around and ran inside, and when I got to the room, I felt my leg being grabbed and I fell hard to the floor. Nate took advantage of this and climbed on top of me, placing my hands on each side of my head, "p-please, d-don't hurt me" I begged him in fear, he smiled and responded, "shh baby, don't cry, I don't want to hurt you, I just want us to have a good time". I cried louder when he said that; I was trying to get out of his grip, but it was no use.

NATE

Finally, after so much, I had him to myself, I lowered my head to his neck, and breathed in his smell, then I ran my tongue down his neck, and I could feel him tighten and fight harder, "n-no please, d-don't do this, let me go! " He screamed at me, and the tears flowed down her cheeks even more strongly, if he knew how exciting it looks. I didn't listen to his pleas, and I put one of my hands under his shirt, touching his soft skin, "you know, you can't imagine how much I waited for this, how I wished every fucking day I could fuck you again" I told him very excited, he looked at me, the terror was evident in his eyes. I used my strength to rip his shirt, leaving his torso exposed to me; I went to his neck again, to leave bites and hickeys there.

"P-Please stop, s-stop," Dre kept pleading, "shh baby, let's have a good time, like last time," I whispered to him as I started to unbutton my pants, pulling out my already erect limb. I stood up a little and then I grabbed Dre by the hair, "ok, now you're going to use that beautiful mouth of yours, and if you bite it, I'm going to make you suffer Ondreaz, I swear", I firmly told him, "p-please N -Nate, don't make me do this" he begged me while his body started to shake more strongly, "don't make me lose my patience, or everything will be worth the hard way, and you know that better than anyone baby" I told him, it made me mad that he was so stubborn. When I saw that he was just standing there crying, I grabbed his hair tightly, and when he screamed I shoved my limb completely into his mouth, ah, this feels great. I watched as Dre tried to push me uselessly, while I felt him choke on every stone-cold blow; finally after a few minutes I ran into his mouth, and he seemed to breathe again, "swallow it all" I ordered him; he did, and I watched his face turn into a grimace of disgust and fear.

"Good boy, now get up" I said, he obeyed slowly while sobbing, trying to hug himself, I looked at him from up to down, licking my lips, he was without a doubt the most perfect human being I had ever seen, and he was going to be mine, only mine. "Very beautiful, now, how about getting naked for me," I said, and I could see his sobbing increase, "n-no please, n-no" he replied. "Well, if you want this the hard way, so be it," I approached him, holding him tightly by the waist.

"No no, let me go! Please, s-stop it" ; in the middle of the struggle, I felt him hit me hard on my crotch, so I fell to the ground, and he ran away, ah damn it!

When I felt the pain go away a little, I stood up and followed him up the stairs, I had no escape there.

ONDREAZ

When I saw that he fell to the floor, I ran as fast as I could to one of the rooms upstairs, looking for a phone; Tay always keeps a spare. But there was nothing, my body was still not reacting, and my little hope went away when I felt the door close behind me. The shaking in my body increased as I slowly turned around, "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE FROM ME SO EASILY" Nate yelled at me, walking towards me, "Get away, get away from me!

"Come here, damn it," he said with remarkable anger as he grabbed my arm tightly and threw me on the bed, "you're going to stay put and do what I tell you, okay? I was trying to push him away, but my strength was nothing compared to his; I felt him put one of his legs between mine, pulling them apart, "Let go of me, don't touch me," I said needlessly. I felt him try to pull down my pants, and I just cried more in my strong place, this could not be happening again, "p-please, HELP! "I tried to scream, hoping that someone would hear, but I was alone, no one would help me; I felt Nate's hands all over my body, his mouth exploring every inch of me; when he tried to kiss me, I bit him hard, taking a punch for it, and then I felt my lip burn; I was afraid and couldn't do anything but cry and beg him to stop, all being useless. Finally, I closed my eyes, hoping that this nightmare would end; the image of Tayler came to my mind, I feel so much love, I-I, I couldn't do anything, and the tears flowed more carbonized on my cheeks, everything in me felt dirty and my face hurt from the recent blow.

"Agh NO!" I gasped in pain when I felt Nate try to open my legs wide, "s-stop, p-please, you're hurting me, m-you're hurting me". I begged one last time, already hopeless, knowing perfectly well what was going to happen.


	7. Vent

TAYLER

"Ah, hell" was what came out of my mouth when that idiot Alex realized that I hadn't bought the cable to connect the new console to the computer; I remembered that I had one at home, which I didn't use much, so I told Alex to wait for me while I went to get it; "don't be long, brother" he said; I just ignored that and went out to the car. I turned it on and drove, our houses were relatively close. When I visualized my house, I turned off the car and got out; I was about to get to the door, when I noticed that it was half open, which seemed strange to me and gave me a bad feeling, Dre would never leave the door open, and even less so when he was alone.

"I knocked when I came in, but got no answer, I went into the living room and everything seemed to be in order; until I heard what sounded like a scream, I ran upstairs, the door to my room was closed, so I knocked hard, "Dre, baby, are you there? "I asked softly, and was about to go look in the other rooms, when I heard a muffled sob, "Dre" I said again, getting a scream as an answer, I immediately knew it was the voice of Ondreaz.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked, damn it; when I saw that my efforts were futile, I chose the last option, walked away from the door and kicked it hard, which worked, and I went in quickly; what I saw left me perplexed, the son of a bitch Nate, on top of my baby, as he struggled to free himself. Anger started coursing through my veins, and when least thought about it, I grabbed Nate by the neck and smashed him to the ground, "you unhappy bastard," I said very angrily, as I punched him hard in the face, making his nose bleed, "hey Tayler, I was having so much fun," he said mockingly as he licked his lips and turned to look at Dre, "I said very angry, and then I punched him again. I lost track of how much I hit him, my knuckles were starting to turn red, and he seemed to be unconscious.

I heard Dre say, "T-Tay, stop, p-please, you're going to kill him," but I was so angry that I kept hitting Nate over and over again, "P-PLEASE, STOP," this time it was a pleading cry; and I seemed to react; Dre was still so noble after all. When I turned around, the image before me made my heart break into a thousand pieces, Dre was on his knees on the bed, his clothes torn, his body shaking wildly, his hair was disheveled, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. I approached him and I caught him in my arms, he hugged me tightly and started to cry, my shirt started to get wet, and I felt like a complete idiot for leaving him alone, if I had arrived one minute later, just one damn minute later, I would have never forgiven myself, "a-love, I am so sorry, I should not have left you alone, forgive me" I told him with my voice about to break, I could not keep what he felt at this moment; He raised his head a little and looked at me, his beautiful eyes were now swollen with tears, "this's not your fault Tay, j- it could never be" he whispered to me softly as he hid back between my chest.

"I didn't know how to say it, fearing the answer, Dre shook his head; and I couldn't feel more relieved, thank heaven, I thought, "But he-he made me... to h-do..." Dre began to say, unable to hold back the crying. I didn't have to finish saying it, I knew what he meant; I felt my body start to vibrate again with anger, and I had to endure Nate's kicking. When I felt Dre begin to calm down, I tried to walk away, but he held me tightly and said as he looked at me pleadingly, "a-love please don't go" I smiled softly at him, "I'm not going anywhere, baby, just let me take care of this, okay?" He seemed to think about it for a moment, but nodded his head away from me. I grabbed Nate, who looked almost dead on the floor of the room, and pulled him up onto a chair, and then tied him up, this time you're not going to get away, you little bastard, I thought to myself.

When I was done, I went back to my boy, who seemed calmer; I carried him in my arms as he left the room, "T-Tay, I want to take a bath" he said quietly, but I could hear him, I know he must feel dirty, I've experienced it before, this feeling, "Okay baby, let me help you", and I carried him to the bathroom, "I want to do it just Tay" Dre told me, and I nodded, "Okay honey, just call me if you need anything" I answered as I returned to the room; it was time to talk face to face with Nate Wyatt.

  
NATE

I started to regain consciousness, my face hurt like hell, "Tayler, you son of a bitch" I said when I noticed I was tied up, I tried to get loose but my attempts were in vain. Then, I felt the door open, and Tayler came in through it, "wow, so you're still alive" he said as if it was no big deal, "for your bad luck, I am" I said as I smiled at him; he just gave me a look full of anger, and I could see his hands closing into a fist while he was shaking with rage, he came closer to me and then grabbed me by the neck, I felt the air starting to fail me, "look you piece of shit, the only reason you are still alive is because Ondreaz asked me not to, he is the only reason why I have not finished with your miserable and insignificant life" was his answer, I could feel the hate charged in every word; And when I felt myself lose consciousness again, he let go, and allowed me to swallow air. … Reminds me of one WHEN he also begged me to stop ..." my sentence was interrupted by his fist WHEN he crashed into my face again "Shut up! Not even... You don't even dare to say His Name with your filthy mouth" Tyler said to me in anger, laughing alone, I enjoyed watching him suffer.

"You know, soon you will wipe that disgusting smile off your face when you know what I will do with you; for now I will leave you here alone, like the rat you are" was the last thing Tayler said to me before he left and closed the door.

"WAIT, CURRENT SEA, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! TYLER!" I shouted at him, but he ignored, "I'm going to kill you, I swear, and THEN I'M GOING TO FUCK YOUR BOY LIKE A CURRENT WHORE!

TAYLER

"Shit, shit" I said at his comment, I fought not to turn around and hit him again.

I think it's time to see Marco again, I thought.

After a few minutes I remembered that I had completely forgotten about Alex.

PHONE CALL

Alex: Hey bro, what's up, what's taking so long?

Tayler: I'm sorry Alex, I won't be able to come back.

Alex: Did something happen?

Tayler: Just an emergency, don't worry. See you later.

Alex: All right buddy, take care. I hope you work it out.

Tayler: Thanks buddy, bye.

Alex: Bye.

When I finished the call I went to the bathroom, Ondreaz must still be there, he's going to catch a cold if he doesn't come out soon.

ONDREAZ

As I was bathing, I grabbed a sponge and scrubbed hard, I wanted to erase every trace of Nate in me; I couldn't stop the tears from running down my cheeks, which were lost in the water. I had lost track of how long I had been in the bathtub; until I soon felt Tayler come in, "honey, come on, that's enough" he said as he wrapped me in a towel and led me into the room. I started to dry off and Tayler's voice interrupted me, "baby, were you rubbing hard? Felt the concern in his voice, "n-no love, it's just an allergy", I lied trying to calm him down; he steeled himself to me and looked me straight in the eyes, "love, please don't lie to me" he said and I felt the tears stinging again in my eyes; and I kissed him, kissed Tayler passionately, and the tears were running down my cheeks, "T-Tay please, wipe it off me" I begged him; He didn't wait and kissed me back, leading me to the bed, he felt Tay's hands all over my body, and his mouth delivering kisses everywhere it could, I just groaned at his touch; he made me feel good, loved, there was no pain or fear, only love in his caresses.

Soon Tyler undressed and was already inside me, when I looked at him, I swore I saw Nate standing in front of me, I closed my eyes and shook my head, it's Tyler, not Nate, it's Tyler, I repeated over and over again, then I felt Tyler's hand on mine, and guided it to his chest, "love, it's me, look at me, feel my heart, he will never lie to you" Tyler told me gently and I nodded, he was here, with me, no one else. I felt how Tayler came and went again and again from me, and soon any fear or doubt disappeared, and pleasure invaded my body, reaching orgasm at the same time as Tay; he came out of me carefully and lay down beside me, hugging me, "I love you, so much ... and listen to me, you will never belong to him love, and you will never be dirty; always trust me about how you feel, let me help you. I promise you he will be gone forever, he will never touch you again," I just smiled as I cried, Tay always knew how to make me feel good, I trusted him, "I love you Tay, thank you for saving me, thank you for ... for being here" I said for sure, I knew I was lucky with this guy by my side, he had been there in my worst moments, and here he was again; fear would never overcome me again, I will be strong for him, for me and for us, because we deserve it.

  
Minutes later I felt Tayler's calm breath; he was already asleep, I could tell when I looked at him, I planted a kiss on his lips and then I settled down, I set out to sleep, with my heart calm, feeling safe and brave next to the boy next to me.


	8. Going back in time

TAYLER

I woke up early, at about 7:30 am I felt Ondreaz next to me, I looked at him, and he was sleeping peacefully; last night he had a panic attack, it's been a while since he had one of those, but after what happened yesterday I couldn't blame him, I never could; fortunately I managed to calm him down, and he was able to go to sleep, I knew it would take time for him to feel safe again, but it wouldn't be impossible. We had overcome the worst, and with Nate out of the way, it would be easier for Dre; because it would end him once and for all; I could swear it.

I got up, took a shower and put on some more comfortable clothes; Dre was still asleep, so I would take the opportunity to call Marco finally.

PHONE CALL

Frame: Hello.

Tayler: Marco?

Marco: Yes, it's me, who is this?

Tayler: It's me, Tayler, Tayler Holder.

Marco: The same Tayler Holder from that night?

Tayler: Of course brother, it's me.

Marco: I haven't heard from you in a while, how have you been? How's your boy?

Tayler: He is the reason I am calling you after so many years.

Marco: Did something happen?

Tayler: It's a long story my friend, but more importantly, I have something for you.

Marco: Well, that excites me.

Tayler: You said I could call you if I needed anything, can we meet?

Marco: My word still stands, how about today at 4:00 pm?

Tayler: Okay, at the Golden Gate?

Marco: You know, that place brings back memories; I'll be there.

Tayler: I couldn't forget it, though. I'll see you then.

Marco: See you, buddy.

THREE AND A HALF YEARS EARLIER

TAYLER

A short time ago I had started to go out with Dre; it was Monday night, and we had decided to go for a little walk, we were arriving near the Golden Gate, when I saw how a group of three boys were beating another one; I immediately stopped, and Dre too, I didn't know what to do about it, and I seemed to be shocked for a few moments; I can't just stand by and do nothing, I thought when I saw how they kept beating him brutally; And the worst thing was that nobody stopped to do anything, "love, wait here, yes" I said to Dre while I was going to help the young man on the floor, "Tay, no, come" I heard Dre whisper, but it was already late, "hey you, it doesn't seem very abusive to you to hit a poor defenseless boy" I said facing them; then, he seemed to be the leader turned to me and said "What is your problem, brother? You should get the hell out of here. I looked at him coldly, "my problem is that there are three of you, and he can't defend" He laughed and gave me a look that gave me chills, "what do you want us to do with him Jaden" asked one of the guys who was with him, "you can kill him if you want". My eyes were opened in surprise, but I did not turn back, "well go ahead, try ..." I was silent when a voice behind me made me jump out of surprise, "boss, look what we have here.

When I turned around, I could notice that he had a Dre, damn it, I didn't want to involve him in this; my thoughts were interrupted when a strong punch made me fall to the ground, "ahh" I let out a moan, "I recommend you not to turn your back when you are talking to me" said this Jaden; and then he passed by me to stand in front of Ondreaz; I saw how he grabbed him with a fizzy face, "what are you doing here just a dummy? "I tried to stand up, but one of his friends hit me hard in the stomach, "ah-ah, m-motherfucking-aah i-unhappy, w-whoa, get your filthy hands off my boy," I told him as best I could, trying to swallow air; Jaden looked at me with indifference and smiled, "wow, so it's your boy" he said and then ignored me and turned his attention to Dre, "you're really beautiful, you don't want to have a good time, I can make you feel good" I saw him say as he was hitting Dre to suck out his smell, you son of a bitch, "n-no, get off, let go! " Said Dre as he tried to kick him; and then my eyes opened when I saw how Jaden slapped Dre hard, "you unhappy bastard, don't you dare come back to me ... ahhhhh again I felt a strong punch; and many others after that.

He grabbed Ondreaz again tightly, "nobody, ever, rejects me, you should learn it dummy" and I saw Dre start sobbing low, shit, I shouldn't have gotten into this, it wasn't my fucking business, "ah, a-love it's ok, we'll be ok" I said even though I didn't know what the hell to do, they were 4, and we, don't even say, the other guy was unconscious, maybe dead, I don't know, my vision was swimming with pain. After a few minutes, I felt a truck arrive, and I feared the worst; I saw some guys, about five or six get off, all armed, I sighed and prayed to God to get us out of this, I looked at Ondreaz for a moment, and he was even more scared.

  
"Wow Jaden Hossler, so you dared to beat up one of my guys," said a tall guy in a black suit with a snake tattoo on his neck; I was relieved because apparently they didn't get along very well. I felt a thud, and the guy, Jaden, fell to the ground with a wound in his leg, the rest of the guys froze up, "ahh, M-Marco you son of a bitch" replied Jaden as he gasped in pain; "guys, take care of the rest" ordered the guy named Marco, and when least thought about it all of Jaden's henchmen were being beaten and gagged. When Dre was free, I saw him run to me with tears in his eyes, "a-love, are you okay?" "What the hell were you thinking?" he refuted me again in an angry, worried tone. "Love, it's okay, we're okay now," I said trying to calm him down, as I tried to stand up, my belly hurt like hell. 

"Marco asked, and I felt my blood run cold, "t-they tried to help me," answered someone, and when I looked back, I realized that the boy who was beaten was regaining consciousness. Immediately the guy's face changed to a friendlier one, and he held out his hand to me, "well, I guess if you helped one of my people, I owe you one" he said, I hesitated for a second but shook his hand, "no way, I just did what I thought was right" I answered for sure, he laughed but said, "well, that's something that not everyone does, to risk your life for a stranger. A pleasure by the way, I'm Marco Jones", I looked at him for a second and answered "I'm Tayler, Tayler Holder, and this is my boy, Ondreaz" he looked at us both, and smiled, "well, a pleasure again".

After a few minutes, where Marco and his friends helped clean my wounds, he told me something about what they were doing, he said that he and his gang were dedicated to doing good, catching thieves, abusers, or guys like that Jaden, to punish them, I did not understand very well what he meant by punishing them, but I assumed that it was not good, this guy was intimidating. In spite of the circumstances we got along well, we talked, and when we decided to go home, he gave me his phone number, "I owe you one, if you ever need me, don't hesitate to call" Marco told me; I smiled at him and nodded, "thanks brother, you saved my life, I owe you one too". He looked at me and said "I guess we're even then, but if you need anything, you know how to find me". I said "thank you friend" and we walked slowly, "thank you very much Marco" also said Dre as we were leaving, he responded by raising his thumb, what a night.

ONDREAZ

I woke up around 9:00 am, I got up and saw that Tayler had made breakfast, "hello love" I said while kissing him, "hello honey" he answered me; I sat down, and we had breakfast together. We spent the rest of the morning in bed, forgetting about yesterday's terrible day; Tay brought ice cream, and we watched a marathon of "The Vampire Diaries" ; soon 3:00 pm arrived and Tayler got up from bed, when he came back I saw that he was well-dressed, and smelled of fresh perfume. "I asked him a bit nervously, I didn't want to be alone; he seemed to notice and quickly came up to me, "honey it's ok, yes, I should take care of Nate; just stay here and don't open the door unless I call you, you'll be ok, I promise". He answered me firmly, "w-what are you going to do, love? P-please don't do anything crazy," I told him, afraid that he would try to do something himself, "love, you, remember Marco? "He asked me and I immediately knew what he would do, "but, he, you know, you know how it is, they're going to kill him.

"Love please, I know, but at this point I don't care, it's the only way out; Marco will help us, the police won't do anything even if we have proof, and I-I, I can't let him be around, I won't let him hurt you again; I nodded knowing that he was right, "I trust you love, do what you have to do" I told him although I still found the idea of giving him to Marco very cruel, despite the damage he did to me, I do not wish him death; but he should think of Tayler and me, this was the only chance to be free, forever.  
  



	9. Goodbye old friend

TAYLER

When I said goodbye to Ondreaz, I went out to the room where I left Nate. When I opened the door I could tell he was awake, "so, you finally deigned to come in," he said as soon as I entered, "to be honest, it would be more pleasant to let you die here, but I have the best one for you," I replied.

I walked over to the drawer near the bed to get a rope and ribbon; then I walked over to Nate to get him out of the chair and tie him up again with a rope, so I could get him out of the house, "well, you better stay still, if you try to escape, I'll kill you" I said to him as he tightened the rope around his wrists, "what the hell do you plan to do with me? "I heard him ask me nothing, I just laughed, if you knew, "you have no right to ask" I answered him dryly, and then stuck a piece of tape in his mouth; I gave him a little slap and smiled slyly, "much better, so I don't have to listen to anything that comes out of your filthy mouth". Then, I took Nate by the arm and pulled him, taking him with me; we went down the stairs and came out, I had the car ready; when we were in front of it, I told Nate to get in the trunk, logically he refused, so I had to force him in; I could hear him screaming through the rope, but I ignored it.

I got in the car and started driving, hell, I'm late, I thought when I saw the clock, so I increased the speed; after 20 minutes I had reached the Golden Gate. I parked the car and looked in all directions, in the distance I saw a black van, it should be him. The van parked almost next to me; but I couldn't see anything inside because of the very dark glass it had. After a few minutes, the door opened and I could see Marco get out of it; I quickly got out of the car and went to him, "Hey Marco" I greeted him, he smiled at me "Hello Tayler, nice to see your brother" he replied while giving me a handshake, "it's also a pleasure to see your friend" I said, "and well, Tell me, what kind of trouble are you in now," he asked me, he was always this direct, I just laughed, "You know my friend, I wish it was just a simple mess," I answered bitterly, the damage that Nate has caused in my life and in Dre's is more than that.

"Come, I'll show you," I said to Marco as I signaled him to follow me, he immediately did, while his armed men stood guard. When we reached the trunk, I opened it; finding myself with Nate's bewildered gaze. Marco looked at me and then waved one of his men to take Nate out and put him in the truck, which he obeyed without hesitation. Once we were alone again, I explained to Marco why I brought Nate, "You know, brother, it's-it's all so difficult. Years ago I knew Nate, and he was a great friend; I had problems, but he never said or did anything about it, but it wasn't until 3 years ago that he made the mistake of hurting my boy" I explained trying to contain the rage that was starting to erupt in my body, "You mean Ondreaz? That was his name, right? "He asked me, I nodded, "He-he realized he was dating me, and one day, I had decided to throw a fucking party to celebrate our new music album, since I was in a band at the time; that was almost 7 months after you and I met. I remember not seeing Dre anywhere and that made me have a bad feeling; I looked all over the house, and when I went into my room I swear I almost threw up everything I had eaten that night; that son of a bitch over there, he, was abusing my boy" I finally told him, and I could feel my hands starting to grip, "he disappeared for three fucking years, I never heard from him again, until two days ago he tried to hurt him again, I.…" my sentence was interrupted by Marco's hand on my back.

  
"Since that day you saved one of my men, I said I would help you in any way I could. I swear that guy is going to pay for all the damage he did," Marco told me very firmly, "thank you, I really appreciate it, I feel it is the only way we can get our lives back. He gave me one last look, "well, don't worry, do you want to talk to him before we leave" he asked me, I hesitated but nodded, he needs to leave here in peace. I went to the back of the truck and entered the back seat, it was very spacious, so it fit perfectly; I saw Nate tied to one of the seats, and I sat down in front of him, "Well, are you going to tell me what this is all about" asked Nate with a remarkable tone of anger, I smiled lewdly, "This is the end of you, Nate Wyatt" I said, he looked at me puzzled, "What the fuck are you talking about? I got out of my seat and walked over to him, "I'm talking about it's time to pay for everything you've done, and my friend Marco will take care of it; and it turns out that he ... is not as patient as I am. Besides, he loves to play with assholes like you," I replied.

"You ... you dare to sell me to a fucking mafioso, YOU ARE CRAZY, DAMN IT!" said Nate angrily, "you're wrong Nate, Marco is not a mafioso, maybe you could call him a ... punisher, sounds better" I told him, "ALL THIS FOR A BLOODY BITCH, BECAUSE I fucked him ..." I didn't let him finish, because I had already smashed my fist into his face, "SHUT UP! Don't you dare talk about him like that" I said angrily, at this point I was not going to stop myself, "y-you, you son of a bitch Tayler, you ruined my dream, you took me out of the gang like a dog, and I was not going to allow that humiliation" he answered agitated, "you damaged that dream yourself when you started to become so selfish; you even hit Alex, do you think I would kill to allow that? "You know Nate if you were so upset you could have said so, you could have even beaten me, tortured me, I would have endured it; but from the moment you dared to touch Ondreaz, you dug your own grave, because that I could never forgive you, do you hear me? Then I turned around, "goodbye forever Nate" was the last thing I said before I left, "wait Tayler, damn it, get me out of here" I heard him pleading but I just ignored him; there was no turning back.

"Well Marco, I think that's it" I said when I was next to him, "well, I guess until the next brother, say hello to Dre, I hope he's okay" he said before giving me a strong handshake, "sure, thanks for this Marco, I won't forget it" I said, he smiled and said: "Don't thank him, you are a great guy, and don't worry about Nate or whatever his name is, I assure you that you will never see him again", I nodded, and then I saw Marco leave, "goodbye Tayler" was the last thing he said before getting into the car, "goodbye forever Marco Jones" I said when he finally left.

Once I was alone I went to the railings of the bridge, and I grabbed them tightly, while looking at the water; then I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, and I cried, I cried tightly, I cried because Nate was once my best friend, we had grown up together, and it is a pity it ended like this, we both had the same passion for music, we went through so much. The feelings were mixed in me, the melancholy and the anger; but if there was one thing I was sure of, it was that there was not one iota of regret in me. Ondreaz is the most important thing I have in my life, after my parents died in that accident, he was the one who gave the light back to my life, he gave me a new reason to live, and Nate hurt him, so much; "you didn't deserve this my love, y-you didn't deserve to be hurt like that" I said as if Dre could hear me. 

After a while when the tears calmed down, and the cool breeze came to my face, I decided enough was enough, it's over, he was the punishment he deserves, I thought as I headed to the car, "goodbye old friend, and this time ... forever" I whispered looking up at the sky; then I got in the car, ready to go home, after all, there was the only reason it was all worth it, Ondreaz.


	10. New life

TAYLER

Since Nate left, Ondreaz and I have been home; Dre told Chloe that he would miss a week of work, and she was nice enough to tell him it was okay, that she got a replacement for as long as it took; but I knew it wasn't enough, so I've been thinking a lot about moving to Las Vegas, and starting from scratch, the two of us together.

ONDREAZ

I noticed that Tayler was very pensive, I knew that something was bothering him, "love, is something wrong?" I asked him, he looked at me in the eyes and seemed to think about it for a moment while he let out a long sigh, "you know love, I have thought about it a lot, and the truth is that I would like us to move, to another city". My eyes opened in surprise, I didn't expect him to say that, "b-but love, here's your job, your friends, we have our life" I said, "love that's the last thing that worries me, I just want us to start over, this place is great, we have shared so much here, but I know that unlike me your memories are not the best" he said firmly, and I saw the concern in his eyes, "maybe you are right love, but I don't want you to give up your life for me". Tayler smiled and kissed me, "my life is only complete if I have you, you are the only thing that matters to me" he answered, and I could not help but get sentimental, he was so good to me, "I love you so much Tay, but ... I asked him and he nodded "of course I do love you, but would you come with me?" He asked nervously and I just kissed him in response, "you know I would never leave your side.

4 months later...

ONDREAZ

I had quit my job as a waiter, Chloe was very sad about that, I would really miss her, she is a great person, and in this short time she earned a space in my heart. On the other hand, Tayler had managed to sell the house in these 4 months; and today the day had come to leave, we had already packed everything, Alex was helping us with that; also Tay had left Alex as the new manager of his job, but of course he would manage it from our new house, so he could continue earning money.

When we finally finished, Alex gave both of us a sad look, he was not usually very emotional, "I'm really going to miss you guys" said the blond man and hugged us tightly, we both reciprocated, we would miss him too, "Thanks brother, for everything, you know you can come visit us whenever you want" replied Tay as he patted him on the back; I nodded at my boy's comment, "That's right Alex, you're always welcome, we owe you for all you've done for us over the years" I expressed to him sincerely.

Of all the friends of Tayler, without a doubt Alex was the most incredible, he was very sweet and a good boy, I am happy that Tay has a friend like him, I thought while I saw how both gave each other a strong hug, "well, I think it is time to leave love" Tay told me, taking me out of my thoughts, "you have love" I said dedicating a last look at our ex-house, without a doubt I owed so much to this city, here I met the great love of my life, and this house was a true home, full of love; and although I lived through hell these last years, I was never alone; while thinking about this I could not avoid a little tear to slide down my cheek, but of course I was happy, new and wonderful things were waiting for us, I could feel it.

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I did not realize that Tay was hugging me, "I also feel nostalgic about leaving our home, love, but you know, I know something better is waiting for us" he said and I hugged him tightly, I knew he also had that feeling of peace and happiness just like me, "I know, love" I answered him as I kissed him.

After that, we got into the car, with everything ready; the rest of the things had been taken by the moving truck in the morning, so we didn't go with too much cargo; Once inside we gave Alex one last goodbye hand, "GOODBYE OXYGEN BLONDE, I WILL STRANGE YOU" shouted Tay, and I could hear the sadness in his voice, I knew how much he appreciated Alex, he was his best friend after all, "GOODBYE IDIOT, I WILL STRANGE YOU ALSO, BOTH. ...I love you" was the term used to describe Alex because his voice had broken.

Tay and I gave him a smile even though we were both crying too, goodbyes are never good, I thought as we continued on our way, a long trip was waiting for us.

4:30 pm

TAYLER

After hours of driving, we had finally arrived, I parked the car and looked at our new house, it was beautiful, with a colorful garden in front. Dre had fallen asleep for the last 2 hours, so I moved him around a bit, "honey, wake up, we're here" I said softly, "mgm, Tay, w-what? "He replied as he rubbed his eyes, "hey sleepyhead" I said giving him a soft kiss and a little smile, "we're here, look" I said pointing towards the house; Ondreaz turned and his sleepy face changed to one of total fascination, "Tay, t-is beautiful" he said excitedly as he quickly got out of the car and ran towards her, "hey love, wait!" I yelled at him as he got out and ran after him, sometimes he was like a little boy.

When we were both close enough, we stayed and admired the house, it was big and beautiful. I took the key out of my pocket and opened it, we both went in and were amazed, it was even more beautiful inside, it felt very nice; we spent about 1 hour going through every inch of the house.

"Honey, I think we should organize our bed, it's almost dark" I said to Dre, he nodded, and we went to where the pieces of the bed were, we passed one by one to the one we had chosen as our room. After we finished, we decided to take out everything in the car; it took us about 15 minutes to do it, and we ended up totally exhausted.

"Ahhh, honey, I'm tired" said Dre as he lay down on the bed, and at the same time I lay down next to him, "not that we're saying that, honey, and we haven't even unpacked half of our stuff" I responded with a little laugh, Dre turned to me and kissed me, "I think that's going to be a chore for tomorrow".

ONDREAZ

I think Tayler misunderstood my message of "I think it will be a homework assignment for tomorrow" because he immediately got on top of me, starting to kiss my neck, "a-love, what ahh, w-what are you doing" I said between gasps, "I think we should open the house in a good way baby" he said with a lewd smile, I saw the desire in his eyes; I was surprised, because a few seconds ago he was complaining about how tired he was "w-want to do it now? "I asked him and he nodded, "even though I'm tired, I always have energy when it comes to making love to you" he whispered in my ear, and I felt a chill run down my back, the kind that only Tayler would provoke; then I put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, "then don't stop" I said looking him straight in the eyes, and Tayler seemed to light up with those four words because he kissed me wildly, sucking my lips as if his life depended on it, after a few seconds he left them to give attention to my neck, while with his other hand he walked under my sweater, pinching one of my nipples, "mgh, ahhh Tay" I couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

Soon both of us were out of clothes, and Tay made room between my legs, starting to dilate my entrance with his fingers, "Ahg, T-Tay I need you now please" I said with pleasure, he looked at me pleased, but said: "love we don't have any lubricant on hand, I must prepare you well, I don't want to hurt you" I looked at him and smiled at him, he never stopped being so sweet.

Tay's fingers went in and out of me gently, and then I felt as I brushed his limb in my doorway, and he began to creep in, "ah, love, i-it hurts" I couldn't help but say, he slowed down for a second, "i-i'm sorry love, it's hard like this, aghhh" he said with a moan, I knew he found it hard to restrain himself like that.

TAYLER

I was trying to get in as gently as possible, but the walls of Ondreaz were too tight, and that complicated everything; I pushed little by little until I got completely into Dre, he let out a pitiful moan and I saw the tears slide down his cheeks, "ahgh, T-Tay, no, please don't move". Dre begged me, I quickly nodded, and instead I started masturbating him to dispel the pain. When Ondreaz moved his hips, I knew he was ready, and immediately he started to give soft stabs inside, the pain had completely gone from his face, to give way to one of complete pleasure; I didn't waste my time and started a stronger swing, "aghhhh" I was moaning carbonated, Ondreaz's narrowness and warmth was something unparalleled; in the empty room there was only moaning, and the sound of my pelvis hitting Ondreaz's buttocks. After a while I felt myself reaching a climax, I took the last few stabs and went inside Dre, causing him to arch his back with pleasure, at the same time his body started to spasm, giving me a warning that he was also going to come, "Taylor ahhh" I heard him moaning my name when he dropped his seed in my hand, and I couldn't feel luckier, this angel was completely mine, body and soul.

I came out from inside Dre, and I lay down next to him, he hugged me and settled down between my chest, our sweaty and tired bodies, "s-it feels so good love" said little Dre to me, and I kissed his forehead, I knew he still felt shy about sex, but when he said something about it he was completely sincere, "it always feels good to make love with you love, just as magical as the first time" I told him sincerely, I didn't know how this little boy could make me feel so full and happy; After a few seconds, Dre kissed me again, and hugged me tightly, this was the best start.

ONDREAZ

I could never describe all that Tayler made me feel, he had that feeling of love always with me since I met him, and I could not be more grateful. I didn't know for sure what destiny had in store for us, or what our plans were for us, but one thing I was sure of, and that was that together we could fight against anything. These last 3 years were not the easiest; and yet, Tayler gave me wings, made me brave, and believed in me, even when I was so lost. I was sure he was the love of my life, he always would be; I knew it from the first moment our eyes met; if soul mates really existed, then I could swear that Tyler was mine, because my heart would never beat with love as madly as it does with him.

"I love you Tay, with all my soul" I said softly, "I love you my little one, and I will love you every day of my existence" he responded by giving me a warm kiss and hugging me harder. I smiled at him, I felt too happy. Soon I began to feel my eyes heavy, and I let myself fall asleep, feeling safe in Tay's arms, here was my place, with him, and it would always be so, no matter where we go or where we are; our love ... will always be unwavering .


	11. Extra "love on fire"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of the story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Blessings to all. 🥺💙

It had been almost a week since Ondreaz and Tayler arrived in Las Vegas, already their new home, and both were fully installed. They had spent that week in a very pleasant way, always together; Dre kept insisting on quickly looking for a job for him, he felt ready for it, but Tayler said to take a few more days, which was only an excuse for Dre to stay with him longer at home, which he could say, he was crazy about that chestnut tree.

TAYLER

While I was taking a bath, Dre was in the kitchen preparing lunch; mhm smells delicious, thought when I came out of the bathroom totally clean, and the smell of food flooded my nostrils; I quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Dre was on his back, doing I don't know what, I guess chopping vegetables, I looked up and down at him, he was so sexy even doing the slightest thing; I took slow steps towards him and grabbed him by the waist, sucking the fresh smell out of his hair, "I told you how hot you look cooking" I said in his ear, and I could feel Dre shaking from that, "a-love, stop, your lunch is going to burn" he said trying to get out of my grip, I smiled and with one of my hands I reached for the stove and turned it off, "well, I guess we don't have any interruptions anymore" I said starting to kiss his neck, "T-Tay, no, aghhh" I responded between gasps, I knew his neck was his sensitive spot, he was extremely docile when he attacked right there; Then, Dre turned around and was in front of me, and I took advantage of it and kissed him, it started as a soft kiss, soon I increased the rhythm, giving way to a kiss charged by the desire he felt at that moment, I stopped for a second to take off my shirt, and Dre looked at me sweetly, he turned on me like he had no idea; I kissed him again, and in the middle of the kiss, I grabbed Dre by the hips, and I pulled him up on top of me, making him tuck his legs into my waist, and his hands that were previously touching my chest and abs, passed into my neck, I turned around and walked in that position with him until we reached the table; I immediately sat Dre down on it, and continued to kiss him unrestrained, he groaned as I slipped my hand under his shirt, and squeezed one of his nipples, so I stayed there for a while until my limb began to hurt above the clothes; Dre noticed that and immediately directed his hands to my pant buckle, unzipping it and pulling out my limb, I moaned loudly, "aghhh a-love, that, ahhhh" my senses were getting out of control, And they did it even more when Dre came down from the table and knelt down in front of me to put my penis directly into his mouth, while helping himself with his hands, at that moment I felt in heaven, the sensation of my member in his mouth, and the licking he gave with his tongue, made me pant with complete pleasure.

ONDREAZ

I continued giving pleasure to Tay for several minutes, until suddenly I felt him shivering strongly, and he came in my mouth, the hot semen came down the corner of my lips, and Tayler was fascinated by that, I knew it by his look, I stood up and kissed him wildly, the necessary; Immediately Tay grabbed my waist, turning me over and pushing me gently against the table, leaving my chest leaning on it, Tay stuck to me, and I could feel his penis start to get hard again over my clothes, he directed his hands to my pants, and lowered it, leaving me totally naked from the waist down, and began to gently massage my buttocks, "ahh Tay! "I moaned loudly as he came down and buried his mouth between my buttocks, using his tongue to dilate my entrance, I could not describe the pleasure he felt, Tay knew exactly where to touch to make me shiver; he felt the tears run down my cheeks because of the pleasure, and he could not contain the moaning.

TAYLER

Feeling Dre moaning like that was priceless, it felt so much like mine, and it made me feel fucking hotter; When he was wet enough, I stuck one of my fingers inside him, and my mouth now went to his neck, where I bit down gently, leaving a mark, "aghhh Tay, it feels good" articulated Dre between gasps, and I in response introduced a second finger, and then a third, making Ondreaz gasp more carbonated; my other hand went to Dre's limb, and started masturbating him at a gentle pace, feeling him shudder under my touch.

"T-Tay please" begged Dre weakly, deep in desire, I smiled and approached his ear, "tell me you want baby" I whispered in his ear, and he panted heavily even with my fingers going in and out of him, while my other hand continued to pleasure his limb, "I-I need you, inside"; I didn't beg anymore, as I was even more in need of him, so I took my fingers out, lined up my penis in his entrance and started to slowly slip inside Dre, who tensed up at that, "ahhh baby, e-you are so tight" I gasped in his ear; I don't think anything could ever compare to the feeling my boy's body gives me, it was like I never had enough of him; when I was inside, I just stood there, waiting for Dre to give me the order to start moving, which came quickly, "ahhg, T-Tay, you, you can move now". I didn't waste any time and I started the lunges, at the same time I finished masturbating Dre, who came in my hand, which I directed towards my mouth and I licked it, "you know my delicious love" I whispered to Dre, and he seemed to die of shame, "ahh, don't say those Tay things" to be able to say Dre in the middle of gasps, I smiled, as it was possible that he was so fucking hot and sweet at the same time, that drove me crazy. After a few minutes, my onslaughts were deeper, I was going in and out of Dre as if I wanted to merge with him.

Dre would hold on to the table, which would squeak with the loud lunges, "AGHHHG ! "I heard Dre's choked moan, and I knew that was his point, so I dedicated all my onslaughts right there, making the boy under me arch his back with pleasure; in the kitchen you could hear both bodies colliding, and the loud moans to the beat; After a while, I got out of Dre, turned him over and made him ride on top of me, carried him until his body was leaning against the kitchen wall, and I got back into him, "ahh T-Tay, faster" said Dre as he held on to me with his legs, "your wish is my command, love" I answered him as I grabbed him by the buttocks, and I would raise it over and over again on my member, simulating little jumps, which made the stoning deeper and more certain, when I looked at Dre, my heart was pounding, his face was a poem, his eyes closed, his cheeks blushing, and his lips open moaning to me, that warmed me up even more, of course, if it was possible; I didn't resist and kissed Dre again, I kissed him deeply, biting his lower lip in the process, and when he groaned I stuck my tongue into his mouth cavity, slowly savoring that mouth I knew so well. After a few minutes I felt I was going to reach orgasm, so I gave one last deep stoned, and I came inside Dre, "AHHHHH" we both moaned in unison; Once I was done, I reloaded my forehead onto Dre's, "ahh, th-that felt great baby" I said in the midst of panting due to exhaustion, "a-ahhh, th-that was amazing Tay" Dre responded very blushing, hiding his face in my neck, I let out a little laugh, I loved that he was so innocent and wild at the same time, "making love to you on that fucking table w-was ahhh, wonderful" I let go of him without any shame, Dre deposited a kiss on my neck, and then he looked at me, "I-I love you so much Tay" he replied, and I kissed him back; Then I stepped outside him, and held him in my arms, "I think we should go get cleaned up," I said softly to Dre, and he nodded, "Yes love, but. .can you please hold me," Dre said, I looked at him, "sure, honey," I said, "i-it hurts," he let go suddenly, and I saw his little face turn red, and I looked at him in awe, "i-i'm sorry, honey, did I hurt you? "I asked him, the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt him, "n-no love, it's ok, don't worry" he answered me sweetly, and I kissed him, "now I'll get you something for the pain, I'm really sorry love" I said still worried, "T-Tay it's ok, it's ok" Dre answered me and hugged me, "it's ok love, but I promise I'll try to be more careful next time" I sat Dre down on the toilet bowl and prepared the tub for both of us, as it filled up. I looked at Dre, "you're perfect" I told him, and he smiled at me as he came back and answered, "you're my world, you know that? I couldn't help but smile at this, and went back to Dre to kiss him, "no, you are my world, you mean everything to me" I told him lovingly as I kissed him, I would never have enough of him, it was my addiction, and it always would be.


End file.
